


Little Morow

by Weebo1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Original Male Character(s), Gon Freecs/Reader, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

A little boy with rose tinted hair peeked around the corner, watching their older brother kill a man with a small card. Once the man’s dead body hit the ground, the little boy ran upstairs to his room to avoid being caught.

That night, the boy thought very hard. The next day, the boy’s older brother had to leave for some unclarified business for the next week. Leaving the little boy with his parents. 

The week passed and his older brother came home. However, once at the door, his older brother stopped in his tracks. He didn’t even need to enter to smell the scent of blood and several corpses. 

Worried about his little sibling, he rushes inside. Finding several dead bodies, the ones of his parents and neighbors included. “(Y/n)! (Y/n)?!” He yelled as he ran through the house. “Soka?” A soft voice called.

The magician turned the corner to see his little brother, patches of dark red smeared all over him. He picks him up, before he can ask what happened, the little boy speaks up. “I’m just like you Big brother!” He smiled.

The boy’s older brother spotted a bloody knife on the ground where the little boy was before being picked up. He smiled as he put the dots together, loving the little boy more than ever.

**•**

“Soka! Soka!” The boy called to his older brother. “Yes (Y/n)?” He asked. “I caught that rabbit thing you were talking about!” He smiled. “A Kiriko?” He asked and the boy nodded. “Yeah! That one!” He smiled and tugged at his brothers arm, wanting him to follow him.

He laughed and followed the boy. There was a Kiriko hanging by it’s feet on a tree branch with a wooden spear piercing it’s torso. “Good job (Y/n).” The magician smiled at his little sibling as he ruffled his hair. 

A couple years later, the boy’s older brother was taking a trip to a building all about battle called “Heaven’s Arena”. While at the arena, the magician’s younger brother was in a bit of a sticky situation.

He was ambushed. While staying comfortably at his home, a man had tried to shoot him from outside the window. The boy dodged the bullet and stood in the middle of the room, looking for where the man’s aura was coming from.

Another bullet shot through the wall, followed by many others. The boy dodged all of them, finally finding the man’s aura. He took a small blade from the sheath strapped to his thigh and threw it through the wall. The shots ceased and the boy sighed. 

The boy was not safe at his house anymore, people were out for him. And they knew his address somehow. He quickly gathered necessary items into a bag to ready himself to leave. He found a small necklace on his desk.

A Card shaped Locket in the middle of the chain, inside it was a small picture of the boy and his older brother. He sighed and closed the locket before wearing it around his neck. He ran out of the house, looking back.

He clutched the small pendant in his hand, looking down at it. “You’ll find me someday, Hisoka. Good luck big brother.” He whispered before running through the town around the house he used to live in with his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I’m aging up the characters, Gon and Killua, as well as my character, will be 16 when taking the Hunter Exam. But that doesn’t mean that “things” will happen.

Years passed after the boy left, his older brother was refusing to give up on him. Constantly looking for him. The boy is now 16 and is soon to try his luck at the Hunter Exam.

**••**

I jumped from roof to roof, trying to get the stupid authorities off my tail. _“They just don’t give up, do they?”_ I thought as I dodged a bullet that was shot at me from below. “Idiots.” I muttered through my mask. 

I dove down into an alleyway and they blocked off the entrance. “You’re cornered! Surrender or we will—!” I cut him off by throwing a card at him, stabbing and puncturing his lung. A little trick I learned a long time ago from a certain someone.

They began to shoot at me, their aim was terrible. I didn’t even have to put much effort into dodging the bullets. I ran towards them, jumped up into the air and dove down at them. A few minutes and ripping later, I was done. “Rest in Pieces.” I said as I walked away.

I walked through the streets, undetected and anonymous. But something caught my attention. The words “Hunter Exam”. I looked into it, seemed interesting. It kept picking at my mind. “F*ck it. I’m signing up.” I sighed.

The next day, I wondered about my decision. _“Let’s just hope this isn’t boring.”_ I thought as I walked to a map. A bus was supposed to go to Zaban City, where the Exam was supposedly being held.

But a captain who said he was an “Examiner” said I should go to a Cedar tree on a hill. I sighed and listened to him, not like I really had anything to lose. I wasn’t super determined in all this, but I might as well. I was only bored and looking for something to do.

I had to go through a small town on my way there, it looked abandoned but it surely wasn't. I could feel the aura of several people. A long stage suddenly came out of an alleyway, startling me and making me nearly use my Rubber Gum(Again, you learned it from Hisoka, you named it).

An old woman talked about a multiple choice quiz I had to do in order to pass. "Alright, get on with it." I said. "Your Brother and your sister have been kidnapped and you can only save one of them. Who do you save? Who lives and who dies?" She asked. I tensed a bit, thinking what would happen if Hisoka was in that position. His life or mine. 

I stood there, I knew the trick behind the question. But my fists clenched, my nails were damn near close to piercing the skin on my palm. _"Don't do it. Stay calm."_ I repeated in my mind, my hands slowly relaxing. "Time's up." The old woman spoke.

"What is your reasoning?" She asked. "This was a trick question. There's no correct answer, everyone would answer differently. Therefore, I stayed silent." I explained. "You pass. Go through that door to the cedar tree, you will see a cabin. They will help you." She said as a couple of people opened a door to the side.

I walked through after saying thank you and continued walking. A few hours passed and there was no sign of a cabin. I sighed, thinking that old woman had played a trick on me. But then I spotted the cabin.

I knocked on the door but it just creaked open. I peeked inside to see a Kiriko, holding a woman hostage and a man was injured on the ground. The Kiriko took off and the man told me to save his wife.

I went after the animal and started having flashbacks, my little self so excited that I caught an animal that my older and stronger brother had trouble catching. But I don't think I want to kill this one. I jumped up and kicked it's head down, it dropped the woman and I used the Rubber Gum to lower her down safely.

I saw a specific marking on her wrist, it meant a woman was sworn to herself or something like that. The man had said that she was his wife. _"So he was lying. I'll worry about that later."_ I thought and chased after the Kiriko. 

I saw it's silhouette and sped up, I jumped down into a clearing. It followed and landed in front of me, but this one was different. It sounded different and didn't have the piece of Rubber Gum I stuck on the first one.

"I'd rather take on both of you at the same time but I'll make do." I mumbled. "Huh?" The one in front of me asked. "You're different, you're not the one I was chasing earlier." I explained and it started laughing. 

"You're just like him! Honey, don't you remember Gon?" The Second one asked the first Kiriko. The agreed to lead me to the Exam site since I passed a test they had set up. The location apparently changed each year.

**•**

I followed the Human-shifted Kiriko to a tall building. I was told to talk to someone named Micheal. They left and I went to the room they said he lived in. He gave me a card and told me to go shopping at a place called Diksakura but the card read "Dick Sakura". 

_"He better not be playing some kind of stupid joke on me."_ I thought as I went to the store he specified. I showed the woman the card and she told me to follow her, she gave me a badge with the numbers 801 on it. I thanked her and went in the elevator and went up to the floor she told me to go to.

 _"Jeez, there are a quite a few people here."_ I thought as I looked around. I walked through the crowd, eyes falling on me left and right. I ignored it and leaned against a wall, waiting for the exam to begin.

A large man kept offering me an orange soda, I finally gave in after a while of his nagging. Before I drank it, I smelled something off. "Laxatives huh? Nice try, I can sniff out any kind of poison. No matter if you think it's odorless." I said and poured it out onto him. He walked away, grumbling and silently cursing. 

A man bursted in and announced that the Exam was starting, we had two hours to knock out or kill five people and take their badges. The door shut and everyone began fighting. A minute later and people were dropping like flies. 

It was all due to one person. He was fast, but not enough to throw me off track. He said that he was going to pass and only him. "We'll see about that." I muttered with a smirk. He made his way over to me and I expanded my aura, adding a bit of my bloodlust. 

It threw him off track and I took this time to strike him and knock him off his feet. "Y'know what? I like ya. You're strong, and you seem fun." I said as I held my hand out to him. He grabbed it and threw me across the room, I landed on my feet and chuckled.

"Alright kid. We've got two hours, show me what you can do." I smirked and he lunged at me, he sent a flurry of attacks. Dodging wasn't an option with his speed, so I blocked each one. He jumped back and I signaled for him to try again.

This went on for a few minutes, I knocked him off his feet and restrained his arms behind his back and held my sharpened nails to his throat. "Grab your badges and I'll grab mine. You put up a good fight kid. I'm (Y/n) by the way." I smiled at him as I let him go.

"Thanks, I guess? I'm Killua." He said and I nodded. He grabbed several badges and so did I, the examiner said we didn't even need to go through the other stages since we were the only two able to move on.

"I'll see ya someday. Bye now~" I smiled at him, sending a small wink before leaving. I wouldn't say I was flirting, just, being playful. I left the building and wondered about where I was going to go next. 

I heard of a place called Heaven's Arena, and I thought it'd be fun. I left to find the large building. I entered the doors and the place looked bigger than the outside. "Please fill this out." A woman asked as she handed me a clipboard and a piece of paper. 

"Name?" I muttered. I couldn't use my real name, I was an outlaw. _"I'll do it, why not be risky?"_ I thought as filled out the rest of the sheet, people don't actually know my name, they call me many names. "(Y/n) Morow." She read. "You are number 2075, when your number is called, you are to go down and perform a match." She explained.

I headed to a large room where she told me to start. I sat down and sighed, I looked at the small card locket I had around my neck. It still fit after many years. I looked at the picture inside, I had attempted to copy Hisoka's makeup but he had to fix it since it looked terrible.

I closed the locket as I heard my number called from the speakers. I headed down and looked at my opponent, he was big but that just makes him a bigger target. Easier to hit. "Fight!" The referee yelled and he charged at me.

I punched him, center in the gut. Sending him flying through the wall. "You advance right to level 70." He said and I nodded. "Thank you." I smiled and left. I used the elevator to get up to floor 70, while a woman explained the basics and what was different.

I got to the room that was my own, looking out the window. Many things have happened in less than two weeks.   
I wonder what's next...

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Hisoka is normally a creep/pedophile towards kids, but I want to believe that he would actually be very caring towards a little sibling if he had one. So I made this, enjoy


End file.
